Daniel Rand (Earth-14042)
Iron Fist was one of the heroes who attended the presentation of the DISKs at the Raft, but became a victim of Loki and was trapped in a DISK himself. His DISK was subsequently lost when Akira and Loki accidently scattered them across the world. His DISK shows up again when Deadpool steals it from King Cobra, and brings it to the Avengers. Since they refuse his request to become their leader, Deadpool keeps the DISK however. Deadpool unsuccesfully tries to sell the DISK to Taskmaster. When Deadpool is hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to help Captain America and Chris to take out one of Red Skull's bases from where he plans to destroy the world, he gives the DISK to Chris. Later, when Chris is carrying the injured Deadpool to safety after he and Cap succesfully completed their mission, Chris D-smashed Iron Fist to clear up a pile of rubble that was blocking their way. Chris turned out to be able to do so despite his biocode not having fully recharged yet from D-smashing Captain America earlier, which proved that a second hero can be briefly D-smashed after the first hero's time limit runs out. Pepper Potts immediately shared this fact with Ed and Hikaru, who where still on their mission. Iron Fist was D-smashed again to help defeat Red Skull's giant robot. In this fight, he fought alongside Captain America, which he stated to be an honor for him. When the Avengers learned of Loki's plan to open a gate to the Dark Dimension and release Dormammu, they planned to destroy the Dark Gate device to prevent this from happening. Iron Fist was D-smashed to help defeat Iron Monger and Bi-Beast, 2 of the villains guarding the Dark Gate. After the Avengers managed to rescue Professor Akatsuki from Dormammu's influence, he build a new Biocode installer and gave Nick Fury a complete biocode. Fury used this new power to permanently release all captured heroes from their DISks, including Iron Fist. Iron Fist participated in the final battle against Dormammu. He helped defend the Helicarrier against Dormammu's army of Mindless Ones when they came to destroy the 10 laser cannons that the heroes intended to use against Dormammu . In this fight, he teamed up with his old partner Power Man. The first attack was succesfully repelled, but when Loki unleashed a second squadron of Mindless Ones inside the Helicarrier, and powered them up by sawing despair among the crew, Iron Fist was defeated and thus unable to participate in the Avengers' last battle with Loki. Iron Fist had his injuries treated in the helicarrier's infirmary. He was last seen among the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and other heroes after Loki was defeated. | Powers = Seemingly those of Daniel Rand of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Daniel Rand of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Digital Internment: As with all individuals stored within DISKs, Iron Fist can only be free on a limited basis, returning to the Disk after a set amount of time and cannot be released again until the Disk resets. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rand Family Category:Iron Fist